So Sublime
by Rach-x
Summary: A Reddie one shot set after the end of Episode 15. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS X
1. Chapter 1

So Sublime

Rachel Mason is in love.

Of course, she has known this for some time but had put paid to any chance that someone could love her back with the passion which she longs for.

Love has always been a concept unfamiliar to Rachel. Love was always something out of her reach; a staple of her favourite films and novels. Hearts, flowers and happy endings. It was a reality belonging to someone else, never to her.

But one man has changed that and in turn restored her faith in the male sex. Eddie, with his kind eyes, gentle patience and a heart brimming full of love for her.

"Eddie, are you ok?"

He leans forward to retrieve his pint from the table; wincing slightly as he moves. Rachel places her hand on his back and gently rubs it.

"Owww."

"Is it still hurting?"

"Yeah. I think I've pulled a muscle."

"Can I do anything?"

He leans back into the chair and discreetly places a hand on Rachel's thigh before whispering into her ear. "Maybe a massage might help to ease the pain."

She bats him away playfully, blushing slightly, before removing his hand from her thigh and taking a sip of her wine. "I'm sure it would but perhaps this isn't the place..."

He looks around the crowded pub before focusing his attentions back on his girlfriend. His girlfriend. This never fails to make Eddie feel as if he is about to burst with pride. Could it be that the beautiful woman sat in front of him could possibly love him as he loves her? He has been trying to build himself up to tell her how deeply he feels but as yet, he has found that he stumbles over the words he so longs to say.

"No, you're probably right. I don't particularly want to get barred especially as you wont let me watch the football at yours."

"Haha. Its not that I won't let you watch the football, I just think that there is better use of our time in the evenings."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Like marking, planning, cooking-"

"Very funny. Quite the little comedian you Miss Mason, aren't you?"

"So I'm told." She pauses and glances downwards; gently twisting the bracelet he had given hr between her fingers. "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"This bracelet...you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Why?" She meets his eye before looking away.

Eddie, sensing she needs reassurance takes a deep breath before cupping her cheek with his hand so that she is facing him once more.

"Because...because I love you Rach. Is that a good enough reason?" He traces small circles on her cheek with his thumb and she places her hand over his.

"I'd say it's a pretty good one, yes." She leans across and traces his lips with her finger before planting an urgent kiss on his lips before slowly pulling away. "And just for the record, I love you too." Smiling broadly at her response, he draws her towards him.

They leave the pub soon after; both longing for the privacy of Rachel's house. As she turns away from him to unlock the front door, she feels him wrap his arms around her so that they hover just above her waist. The feel of his warm breath on the back of her neck causes her to struggle slightly with the lock and as he begins to place gentle kisses on the side of her face, she pushes the door open and they stumble into the hall. Kicking the door shut behind them, he turns her body so that she is facing him and reaches down to kiss her firmly on the lips as if to signal his intentions. As if sensing this, she takes his hand and leads him towards the staircase; pausing slightly to take of her jacket. Once she has discarded it on the floor, she reaches out to remove his before kissing his neck. She feels him tense slightly and stops; looking up at him to see the blood draining from his face.

"Eddie, is something wrong?"

"The thing is...Um...I don't actually think I can walk upstairs."

"Your back?"

"I think I've jarred something."

She burries her face in his chest in a bid to suppress her muffled giggles.

"It's not funny Rach! It really, really hurts!"

"I'm sure it does sweetheart. I forgot that men have zero pain tolerance." She reaches up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "I'll get you a hot water bottle."

"Rach, there's only one thing that works for a bad back."

Rachel pours herself a cup of coffee and places it on top of the breakfast bar. Stooping down next to Eddie, she watches him for a second before placing a hand on his forehead. The evening has not exactly panned out in the way which Rachel had expected. She has spent the last hour and a half sitting at the breakfast bar half reading her book whilst Eddie lays flat out on the wooden kitchen floor; letting out occasional grunts to reaffirm the fact that he is in pain.

As he feels her touch, he opens one eye and looks up at her. "I should never have agreed to that bloody assault course today."

"Hmm, I don't know. I was quite impressed by your athletic ability."

"Were you now?"

"Yes."

"Rach, it really hurts."

"Do you want some painkillers? I really don't think that lying on a floor is going to help."

"It's a failsafe cure. I swore by it in my rugby playing days."

"You used to play Rugby?" She raises her eyebrow at him. "You've gone up in my estimations Mr Lawson. Now, do you want those painkillers or not?"

"I can think of something which might help ease the pain a little."

"Like what?"

"Like this." He takes her hand and she giggles as he pulls her on top of him.

"I don't see how this will ease the pain."

He crashes his lips onto hers; placing his and on her back before manoeuvring her so that she is lying on her back. He props himself up on one elbow and she places a hand around his neck and pulls him towards her. After a moment he pulls away and lies besides her.

"Ow."

"I told you it wouldn't ease the pain."

"Was worth a shot though, wasn't it?"

Rachel untangles herself from his embrace; planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Most defiantly." She stands and opens a drawer; retrieving a small box. "Painkillers. Take them and then I'll help you upstairs."

"But-"

"No buts Eddie. You can't sleep on my kitchen floor. Now come on, take these." She pours him a glass of water and holds out the painkillers for him to take.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You're quite sexy when you're bossy."

She rolls her eyes and chuckles at him "Typical man. Take the bloody tablets, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Sweet Hours

Eddie reaches across and takes the phone off the top of the desk which stands in the corner of the dining room. He keys in Rachel's number and holds the phone to his ear; concerned that he has not heard from her since she had left school to visit Grantley that afternoon.

Rachel can hear her phone ringing as she stands facing her mirror; drying and styling her hair. She reaches across to check the caller ID and, on seeing that it is him, she places it back down on her chest of drawers and continues to dry her hair.

It doesn't take Eddie long to realise that something is amiss and within half an hour of hanging up the phone, he arrives at Rachel's house. Picking up the takeaway he had stopped to buy on the way, he climbs out of the car and strides up to the front door and knocks loudly.

He watches as Rachel, appearing distorted through the brightly coloured stained glass door, hesitates before opening the door to him. She leans against the door frame and offers him a smile.

"I come baring presents! A Chinese and that chick flick thing you wanted to see."

"Oh, um. Great, thanks."

He frowns slightly, confused. "Rach, what's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up. I was just planning to have a quiet night tonight."

"We can have a quiet night."

"On my own Eddie."

"What? Why?"

She shrugs slightly. "I just need some time to myself."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong and I'm not moving from this doorstep until you tell me."

"Eddie – "

"You can close the door on me if you like but I'll sing until you come back out." He flashes her a grin which she cannot help but return.

"I suppose you'd better come in then...Not even my neighbours deserve to be tortured by your singing."

"Humph. And I was going to try out for Matt's choir tomorrow."

Laughing, she reaches out and takes his hand; pulling him into the entrance hall.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

They are sitting side by side on the overstuffed red sofa in Rachel's lounge. The table in front of them is strewn with takeaway cartons and a half empty bottle of wine. Music plays quietly in the background and candles flicker softly in their holders on the mantelpiece. Rachel sets her plate on the table and tucks her legs underneath her. Part of her longs for Eddie's touch; to lay her head on his shoulder and doze lightly whilst he plants gentle kisses on the top of her head and yet she cannot bring herself to do this.

"It's nothing Eddie, really."

"So that's why you ignored my phone call is it?"

"Sorry about that."

"Rach, there is nothing in the world that you have to be sorry for; I just want to know that you're ok."

She sighs and massages her temple with her fingers; feeling tiredness sweep over her in waves. It has been a long day and the last thing she feels like doing is talking about her feelings. All she really wants to do is curl up in bed with her book before drifting off to sleep. And yet looking at Eddie; concern etched all over his face, she realises that she owes him an explanation. Kind, patient, loving Eddie, who, she knows in her heart, would never hurt her deliberately. She takes a deep breath.

"Why are you with me?"

Eddie, halfway through a mouthful of food, starts slightly in surprise at this question and begins to cough. He puts his plate onto the table and gulps wine to clear his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you with me? You could do so much better Eddie. You know that and so do I."

"Rach, what the hell has brought this on?"

She bites her lip; refusing to meet his eye. "Today...well, this morning to be precise. It's just...oh god, I don't know Eddie! I suppose I was a bit..."

"Ohh, please don't tell me this is all because I got slightly over excited about Jem's Porsche." He studies her for a moment as colour rises on her cheeks. "It is! Oh God Rach! You don't honestly think that-"

"Of course I don't but it made me think about things. Why wouldn't you go for someone younger and prettier who can give you everything you want? I don't want to be second best Eddie. I'd rather we end this now that be second best."

He stares at her incredulously. "So you're telling me that you want out?"

"Of course not! But I don't want you to feel that you're stuck with me. I'm damaged goods Eddie." A tear rolls down her cheek and she brushes it away angrily.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"S'true though."

"No. What is true is that you are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever known. Being with you...it's made me realise that I've never really been in love before. Yes, I've thought at times that I was but loving you comes second nature; it has for as long as I've known you. And as for this morning, I'm sorry if it looked as though I was flirting with her; it really was all about the car."

She laughs shakily; wiping away stray mascara from underneath her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I'm jealous or possessive because I'm not. It's just – "

"Don't apologise. You're sexy when you're jealous; it makes me feel loved."

Rachel laughs and reaches out to cuff him. He catches her arm and pulls her onto his lap; planting kisses on the side of her neck. She places her finger under his chin and tips his head back before kissing him softly on the lips. "Besides," he mumbles, "i'm not really a fan of English teachers; I prefer head mistresses."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yup. I think it's something to do with the office space. Oh, and the desk..."

She laughs and moves off his lap before picking up the dirty plates and glasses.

"Raaach, can't we wash up later?"

"No we can't." She picks up his wine glass. "You finished this?"

"Yeah." He relaxes back into the chair and rests his hands behind his head. "I should've asked, how's Grantely?"

"He's going to be ok. It was awful seeing him there though Eddie. It brought back so many memories of last year for me." She pauses slightly as she tries to push aside thoughts of the fire. "And as for Fleur...I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, what do you say to someone in that situation? I can't begin to imagine how she must be feeling."

"I can."

"What?"

"I can imagine how she's feeling. In fact, I know how she's feeling."

"What? How?"

"Because I know how helpless she'll be feeling right now. At least she knows though that he's going to be ok. I didn't even know that much."

"When?"

"When do you think?"

"Oh, Eddie, I – "

He leans forward and rests his head in his hands. "They wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family. It nearly killed me Rach. Those first few days...you were lying there and I kept thinking that I'd wake up and find out it was all a dream and that you'd be safe and well and if I was really lucky, mine. But it wasn't a dream. You looked so peaceful as I sat there; it seemed wrong to want you to wake up but there was nothing I've ever wanted more. I made all sorts of promises with myself; if you woke up I'd make sure that you never fell asleep alone again and more than that, I'd tell you how much you meant to me. That every day without seeing you felt like a waste. But what did I do? You woke up and I bottled it up. Everything I should have said to you...I feel like I've wasted so much time Rach and I hate it."

Rachel sets the plates and glasses back onto the coffee table and sits back down next to him. She places her arm around his neck and kisses the side of his face. "We've got time Eddie. Time is something we do have, ok?" She feels him nod in reply and he lifts his head to kiss her. Deepening the kiss, she pushes him back onto the sofa and leans into him. In the hall, the front door slams and footsteps thunder up the stairs cumulating in an upstairs door being slammed shut. Rachel pulls away and averts her eyes upwards.

"Oh God, I didn't tell you did I?"

"What about?"

"Phillip. He um..." she surpresses a giggle. "I shouldn't laugh really, it's not funny."

"What's he done?"

"He er...stole some of my underwear to give to Flick Mellor."

Eddie bursts into laughter. "He did what?"

"It's not funny Eddie!"

"I'm sorry Rach but it is. Hang on." His brow furrows slightly in confusion.

"He didn't steal the black set did he? I was rather hoping that you would - "

"I bet you were!"

"A man has needs Miss Mason."

"I'm sure you do Eddie but so do I. I need you to talk to Phillip for me."

"What? No! You do it?"

"Some thing's need a man's touch."

"But-"

"I'll be ever so grateful to you Mr Lawson..." She reaches across to gently caress his jaw with her thumb.

"Will you now?"

She climbs off the sofa and stands facing him; her arms folded. She raises her eyebrow suggestively at him. "Yes. Very. Now go!"

"Ok, but if it gets awkward you're on your own Mason!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, guys! Thank you for the lovely comments; they mean a lot to me. As a thank you, here is **

**another update. I wasn't planning to write another before Wednesday but I had a flash of **

**inspiration yesterday. Hope you enjoy! X **

------------------------------------------------------------------

#3 Nobody's Fault but Mine

Rachel taps lightly on the door and waits for it to be opened. She has decided to try and talk to Phillip about what had happened that day. Eddie, to give him credit, has already tried but Phillip wouldn't open up to him; instead shutting himself away in the sanctuary of his bedroom. So whilst Eddie locks up downstairs and gets ready for bed, Rachel resolves to talk to her nephew. As she reaches up to knock again, the door slowly opens in front of her and Phillip faces her; his shoulders hunched, his eyes averted to the floor in embarrassment.

"Phil?"

He glances up at her and she offers him a warm smile. He scuffs the carpet with his toe and stuffs his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah."

"Got a minute?"

"Look Rach, Eddie's already been up. I...I don't really feel like talking."

"Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, he pulls the door back and watches as his Aunty steps into his room before retreating to the chair next to his desk. Rachel takes in her surroundings; the dirty socks on the carpet, the posters on the wall and CDs of obscene rap artists that she cannot bear lined up neatly on the shelf. The world of a teenage boy. A world which she has always found strange to understand. Yes, she could teach them; help them in school. But understand them? Never. Not even her own nephew. She moves aside the pile of clean washing which she had placed on his bed that morning and sits down feeling incredibly awkward.

"Phil, about today."

He doesn't meet her eye; instead becoming fascinated with the pen pot on his desk. She watches as he empties the contents onto the desk before stacking the pencils back inside it.

"Phillip!"

The tone of her voice makes him jump and he sets the pot back on the table and turns to face her; placing his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Rach."

"Why did you do it?"

"I..I don't know. I feel like such an idiot. No, I don't feel like an idiot; I am an idiot. Flick's never gonna talk to me again, is she? She thinks I'm a joke. The whole school thinks I'm a joke. I just don't fit in there. I don't fit in anywhere. "

" Oh, Phil. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"How can I? No offence Rach but being the Head Mistress's nephew is bad enough. If you start trying to solve my problems, I might as well not show my face again."

"Did...did anything happen between you and Flick?" She massages her forehead with her fingers.

"I'm just trying to work out why else you would even think of giving her my underwear." She watches as his cheeks slowly flush a deep crimson.

"I er...she...we kissed. At my party. "

Rachel looks away, unsure what to say to him. Knowing that if she is not careful, she could end up making the situation ten times worse. And why is it that she is left to pick up the pieces of Melissa's departure? It should be her sister comforting Phillip; not her. She tries to push aside any feelings of hatred she has towards her because they are not going to help her nephew.

"Right, ok..."

"I thought she liked me but she just thinks I'm an idiot now. I've got no chance. I gave her a card and she seemed to like it so I wanted to give her something to make her feel special."

Rachel raises her eyebrows. "Lovely idea Phil, but I'm not sure that – "

"And then I spoke to Eddie and – "

"Eddie? What did he have to do with this?"

"He told me that if you give women presents then they're putty in your hands. Or something like that. So that's why I took the um...y'know. I'm sorry Rach, I really am."

She folds her arms in front of her; inwardly seething at Eddie. She takes a deep breath and, standing up, moves towards Phillip and places a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Phil, really it is. I just wish you'd talked to me, that's all. It's what I'm here for. Why don't you have an early night, eh? We'll talk in the morning." She pats him on the shoulder and walks towards the door. She turns to face him; one hand on the handle. "Night Phil."

He nods and smiles shakily at her. "Night Rach."

--------------------------------------

She walks into the bedroom and sits down on the edge of her side of the bed. Her side of the bed. This is something which has taken some getting used to and yet having Eddie besides her every night feels so natural, so right. Yes, he has a habit of stealing most of the duvet and waking her up at impromptu times with his snoring but she wouldn't change this for the world. Even if she is angry with him. She looks over her shoulder at him and he smiles at her before pulling the duvet up and kneeling behind her; placing gentle kisses on the back of her neck. She feels herself weaken for a moment but remembers that she is cross with him and pulls away. He frowns slightly in confusion as she picks up her pyjamas and walks into the en suite.

--------------------------------------

"Rach?"

She looks in the mirror as she brushes her teeth and studies his reflection as he watches her

curiously. He leans against the door frame and rubs his eyes which are heavy with tiredness.

"Mmm?"

"How did it go with Phil?"

She rinses her mouth and sets her toothbrush down before wrapping her dressing gown around her

and tying the cord into a knot.

"Oh fine. The poor kid feels like a complete idiot."

"What did he say?"

"He gave Flick my underwear because he wanted to make her feel special."

"What?"

"He was acting on advice from someone who should really know better."

"Who?"

"Someone who told him that giving women presents mean that 'they're putty in your hands'. Sound

familiar?"

Eddie runs a hand through his hair. "Ah that..."

"Honestly Eddie! What were you thinking?"

"It was meant to be a joke! I didn't mean anything by it."

"A joke? It's not exactly very funny, is it? Is that what you really think?"

"Of course not!"

"Because actually it would make a lot of sense, wouldn't it? Seeing as you seem to have shares in

Goldsmiths."

"What on earth – "

"Well, a ring for Melissa, a bracelet for me. Who else is going to be putty in your hands Eddie?"

"Rach, now you're just being ridiculous."

"Am I? Am I really? I don't think I am! He's sixteen years old and he needs role models. He's

vulnerable and we're just making it worse. Maybe it would just be better if I try to find Melissa."

"What? Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Philip needs his mum. Now excuse me, I'm going to bed." She pushes past him and flicks the light off before climbing underneath the duvet. Eddie watches her; concern etched over his face before following her to bed.

--------------------------------------

She knows he is awake. She is unable to sleep either and is longing to feel his arms around her; hating the distance between them. Turning over onto her right side she reaches out and touches his arm.

"Eddie?" she whispers.

"I'm asleep."

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry about earlier."

She feels him shift in the bed as he turns onto his left side so that he is facing her. The room is bathed in moonlight which seeps in through the gap in the curtains; highlighting their faces.

"I'm sorry too."

"You didn't do anything."

"For what I said to Phillip. Honestly Rach, it was a joke; I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know that. I'm just so worried about him."

"I am too."

"I just don't know what to do for the best. I'm completely out of my depth here."

"Were you serious about finding Melissa?"

"What would be the point? She'll come back when she wants to. Turning up out of the blue is her style. But if I'm honest, I don't know if I want her to come back. Does that sound awful?"

"No of course not."

"Phillip needs her, I know that, but I'm scared that things will be different between me and you when she comes back."

"Rach, we've been through this..."

"I know we have but I'm still scared."

"Why?"

"She has a habit of always getting what she wants."

"Well it's about time she realises that life doesn't always work like that."

"I suppose."

"Except though, sometimes it does, doesn't it?"

"How d'ya mean?"

"Well, me and you...I know that I've finally got what I've wanted for a long time. Although I have to say Miss Mason, I'm not liking the angry side of you. Maybe I've chosen the wrong sister..."

"Not funny."

"Not even just a little bit?"

"No. Well, maybe... No. Definitely not."

He reaches out and strokes the side of her cheek. "Rach, if and when she turns up, we'll deal with it together, ok? She's not going to come between us, I promise. Now, can I have a kiss please?"

"It's a good job I like you Eddie Lawson; most women would have forgiven you for your little 'comment' so easily."

"Oh, so you only like me now, do you? That's not what you said the other night."

"What was it I said last night? You'll have to remind me."

"I think it was something like how you're the luckiest woman in the world to have found me. Also that – "

"That doesn't sound like something I'd say at all." She moves her head along the pillow so that they are face to face. "I'm sure it was more along the lines of I love you."

"Ah yes. Thinking about it that might have been it." He kisses her gently; reaching his hand around her back and drawing her closer to him so that their bodies are entwined. She kisses him back; feeling herself relaxing into her arms and giving into his touch; savouring the love that her heart and body crave each time she is with him.

Melissa will come back; that much is inevitable but now Rachel feels reassured that when the time comes, they will face her together. Rachel and Eddie. Eddie and Rachel. The way it should have been from the start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the comments :D **

**This next part is rather long I'm afraid so I'll post it up in three parts. Hope you like!**

**Beautiful Tomorrow**

**Part One**

I cannot pinpoint the exact moment I realised I had fallen in love with my deputy. Looking back, I suppose that part of me had known it all along but I hadn't allowed myself to admit it until the possibility of losing him was facing me head on. Not that I have ever actually believed in love. Or in finding 'The One'. What the hell is all that about? I never understood it when my friends told me that when you meet the one person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with then you know instantly. But how? As a result of their words, I seemed to be spending my life worrying. Worrying that I'd misread the signs, worrying that I'd miss my turn. And I almost did, didn't I? I pushed him away and yet he came back to me. I thought I'd lost him again today. I don't know why I do this. I seem to have an uncanny ability to say one thing when I mean another which in turn pushes away the one person I want to let into my world. And yet he understands. He knows me and he knows what I'm about. If I stumble over what I'm trying to say he displays nothing but patience as I try to convey how I feel. He wants to understand me; he perseveres where others have given up. For that, I love him. And for the first time in my life I'm not afraid. With Eddie by my side, I can face anything.

--------------

As they make their way across the playground towards their cars, Rachel entwines her fingers through his and gently caresses his thumb with her own. Impulsively, he stops and plants a firm kiss onto her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Seeing as you won't let me hold your hand in the playground, can I just kiss you instead?"

"What do you think?"

"Er, yes!"

"Nice try Mr Lawson. As much as I could happily spend most of the day like this, people might complain."

"Let them."

"Ooh, you're sparky tonight!"

"Let's just say I've had a good day."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well I'm glad one of us has had a good day. Mine was horrible."

Eddie raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Really? Why was that?"

"Something to do with the fact that my boyfriend spent the day in a strop with me. I ended up eating lunch in my office. On my own." She pouts but cannot stop herself from breaking into a smile.

"I was not in a strop."

"I'm sorry Eddie but you were!"

"Ok so maybe I was but it was only because I thought you were trying to give me the brush off." He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and she wraps her arms around his back; reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss the side of his neck. He lowers his hand so that it rests on her lower back before whispering into her ear. "But it's ok, I'll let you make it up to me."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Yes Miss Mason, I will."

He reaches down to kiss her once again before reluctantly pulling away from her. She stretches outand takes his hand again; needing to feel and savour his touch.

"So..."

"So..."

"Tonight."

"Yes." She bites her lip nervously.

"I'll pick you up at half seven. "

"It's ok, I'll bring my car."

"If you bring your car it'll mean telling you where we're going and I want it to be a surprise."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Yup. But that's all you're getting. I'll see you later." He kisses her once more on the cheek before opening the car door and getting in.

"But Eddie – " He flashes her a smile and her heart soars. She twists her bracelet around in her fingers and watches as he expertly puts the car into gear and drives off; a smile dancing across her lips before retrieving her car keys from her bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again! :D **

**Narcissistic, I feel bad for not posting up the whole chapter! So here you go! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Beautiful Tomorrow**

**Part Two**

I love Rachel Mason. Do you know how good it feels being able to say that? I always knew that there was something between us; a spark if you like but I was under no illusion. I didn't think it possible that someone as beautiful and as dynamic as her would ever want to end up with me. But life is funny like that. It's never what you expect it to be. I want to do something special for her to let her know how serious I am. That is why I've planned tonight. I want Rachel to feel special because she deserves to. If only I could get her to see what I see.

Today was horrible. Although I might not show it, I'm as insecure as she is when it comes to our relationship. I think that's why I overreacted when she was reluctant to tell the rest of the staff about us. I could tell she needed to be reassured and yet I probably made her feel worse. I should have told her I'm happy to take things at her pace. Because I am. Obviously I would rather the world knows that I've met the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But if Rachel felt uncomfortable, I should have accepted that. Part of me knew though that she wouldn't let me walk away from her. Not again. A love like ours only happens once. I think we've both realised that.

Rachel stands in front of the mirror and stares at her reflection. She turns sideways to check her outfit again; unsure about whether she has made the right choice. Eddie had given her no hint as to where they are going and when she had tried to call him, his phone was switched off. She leans towards the mirror and blends in stray eye shadow with her fingertips before applying a final layer of lipstick.

"Rach!"

Phillip's voice startles Rachel and she jumps slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Eddie's here."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She slips on her favourite pair of black patent Kurt Gieger heels and picks her bag up from her bed. With one final glance towards the mirror, she walks out of her room and closes the door behind her.

Eddie feels his heart soar in his chest as Rachel walks down the stairs towards him. She pauses briefly to talk to her nephew but Eddie doesn't register what she is saying; instead watching as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and flashes him a smile. At this moment, he decides he is the luckiest man in the world. Rachel, to her credit, had chosen to wear an exquisitely beautiful deep purple wrap dress which, of course, she had deliberated over for the best part of an hour. She had dismissed it on the grounds of it being too formal considering she has no idea where Eddie is taking her. Then, on realising that he is actually quite romantic and would therefore have something special planned, she had decided to wear it. Her hair sits like a golden halo; framing her face and her bracelet glimmers in the hall light.

"Have a good evening!" Eddie jolts back into reality as Rachel pats Phillip on the shoulder and makes her way down the remainder of the stairs towards him. She stops and takes in his appearance.

"Mmm, you look nice. I'm liking the suit."

"You don't scrub up so badly yourself Miss Mason. You look beautiful."

She leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"So where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Huh. You're mean."

"I know but that's why you love me."

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yes."

"See, there was me thinking that it has something to do with the fact that I can't resist a man in a suit."

"Ohh, so that's why you were eyeing up that Inspector last week, was it?"

"Oh haha Mr Lawson. Very funny. He was what, ninety?"

"You seemed to have quite an effect on him from what I can see. Poor bloke!"

"Oi! I think we should get going before you dig yourself into a deeper hole!" She giggles as he wraps his arms around her; placing his hand on the small of her back which in turn sends shivers through her body.

"Do you? I'm beginning to think we might not even make it as far as the front door..." He bends down and kisses her gently on the side of her neck. Immediately, she feels herself weaken but manages to push him away.

"Let's go, shall we?" She smiles at him sweetly; watching his face fall slightly.

"Ok, ok. If you insist."

"Oh. I do."

The journey passes in comfortable silence; neither feeling the need to break it. Occasionally, Eddie takes his hand off the steering wheel to take hold of Rachel's or she watches him as his brow crinkles in confusion as they reach an unfamiliar junction. Her eyes trace the contours of his face; his strong jaw, beautiful eyes. She memorises each laughter line; storing away each fragment in her memory so that it is there should she ever need it. She doesn't realise that they have stopped until she feels him reach over to undo her seatbelt.

"Earth to Rach."

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"I noticed. I didn't realise I was so fascinating."

"If you did, I'd be worried!" She reaches down to pick up her bag and Eddie opens his door and climbs out before walking around to her side of the car. "So, are you going to tell me where we are?"

"I'll show you instead. Come on." He takes her hand and leads her from a small car park through a tunnel of low trees. Darkness has fallen around them but their pathway is highlighted by small fairy lights which sparkle brightly on the branches of the trees. They reach the end of the path and Eddie stops. Rachel takes in the view in front of her and gasps.

"Eddie, wow! This is...it's stunning."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! But why are we here?"

"I wanted to do something special for you Rach. To make you feel special. Because you are." She notices as colour rises slightly in his cheeks so leans her head on his shoulder and kisses the back of his hand whilst entwining their fingers.

"Oh Eddie..."

"Plus, I heard that they use this place to film those period drama's you're obsessed with. So I booked us in for dinner."

Rachel's eyes widen as she takes in the sweeping hotel in front of her. It has the elements of a Statley Home; grand entrance, sweeping grounds and a lake in front of it; reflecting its beauty.

"This is...Wow. It's..."

"And whilst I was at it, I booked us in for tonight too. And before you ask, I've spoken to Phillip and he knows where we are and you're overnight bag is in the car."

"You've thought of everything."

"Well, I wanted this to be perfect."

"It is."

"I wanted to prove that – "

She interrupts him by placing a finger on his lips. "You don't need to prove anything. It's perfect because you're here. Quite frankly Eddie, you could have told me that we we're camping on the edge of a ravine and it would still be perfect."

"That could easily be arranged."

"You know what I mean!!"

"I do."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me realise what love is."

"Which is?"

"This." She looks up and meets his eyes before placing her hand on the back of his neck. Pulling him towards her, their lips meet and she grazes the back of his neck gently with her nails before running her hands through his hair. She can feel his grip on her tighten as he pulls her body in line with his own; needing to close the gap between them. When they eventually pull apart; both breathing heavily, he rests his forehead against hers and looks levelly at her.

"Y'know Rachel, I think I like being in love with you."

She laughs gently at this. "That's good. Especially seeing as I love being in love with you."

"Hey, I make up the cheesy lines around here!"

"Not anymore you don't Mr Lawson."

"I think I can live with that." He reaches down to kiss her again and she responds with feeling.

Neither, if they are honest, wanting this moment to pass. They both know that there will come a point where they would have to tell everyone. But for the moment they decide to focus on what is important. What they are. But most importantly, what they will become.

Eddie had thought of everything. It was the simple touches that brought a tear to my eye and caused butterflies to circle in my stomach. Don't get me wrong, since we've been together, he's been nothing but warm, affectionate and loving but now I think I can add romantic to the list. Like I said, it was the simple touches; the freshly cut flowers he had asked to be left in our room, the outfit he had carefully chosen from my wardrobe when he had gone to get my overnight bag from my house at lunchtime...he just knew. Somehow he knew what would mean the most to me. Take this hotel for example; really not his sort of place- no televisions in the bedroom or the bar, the candle lit restaurant and the small string quartet which play quietly whilst you wait for your food to be served. And yet none of this seems to matter to him. His single aim was to do something to make me happy and in turn this only makes me love him even more than I do already; even more than I ever thought possible.

The hotel is exquisite; really stunning. Just like something out of Pride and Prejudice. I half expected Mrs Bennett to come bustling down the corridor towards us. It turns out that Eddie's cousin is the Hotel manager and that is why he managed to get us a room at such short notice. This is where I come to the best part of the evening. Mark, Eddie's cousin met us on arrival and showed us to the best seat in the house. Our table was right next to a floor to ceiling window tucked away slightly behind an alcove. Chilling in a bucket on the table, was a bottle of champagne and, on Eddie's request, the restaurant's staff had placed candlesticks in the centre and as we ate, these flickered a deep gold; reflecting light over both of our faces. Mark came to talk to us in between dealing with other guests. This was the best part. At last someone knew about us. It sounds strange but somehow this made our relationship seem all the more real. We could be a couple. Eddie could hold my hand without the fear of me snatching it away because somebody is about to walk into my office and it meant that I could reach across to brush his mouth gently with my lips should the moment take me. It was at this moment that I realised I want the world to know. I want the world to know that I, Rachel Mason am in love. And I intend to shout it from the rooftops.

"Rach, you asleep?"

"Nope. You?"

"I think the fact I'm talking kind of gives that away."

"This is true." I turn over in bed so that I am facing him; trapping his leg underneath my own. In the darkened room, I can make out the outline of his body; his arm resting on top of the duvet, his broad shoulders up to the face that I have memorised a million times over. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can see that he is grinning broadly at me. I glance fleetingly over his shoulder at the small clock on the bedside table. 4:30. "You do realise that we have to be up in two hours, don't you?"

He pulls my body towards him so that my hands rest on his bare chest. His hand rests on the small of my back before the other moves suggestively towards my stomach. I bat him away whilst trying to maintain a serious expression. I watch in amusement as his face falls slightly.

"I was hoping you might let us pull a sickly. Head teacher's privileges and all that."

"Nice try Lawson. Have you forgotten that I'm spending the day moderating the Maths department?"

He stares at me in mock surprise. "That's today?"

"Haha. Ohhh, wait a minute..."

"What?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it? You're trying to bribe me!"

"Are you seriously suggesting I'd sleep with my boss to make sure I get a good report?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm shocked. I plan a lovely night away and you accuse me of having an ulterior motive."

"I'm only joking."

"Whatever."

I can't help but laugh as his face contorts into mock anger before he turns his back to me. I push my body into his back and whisper into his war. "Ooh, are we getting a bit stroppy?"

"As if!"

"It's funny when you're moody. It's quite sweet really." This has the desired effect as he moves to face me once again.

"Sweet?! SWEET! Mr Darcy gets aloof and smouldering. I get sweet! Huh. Well you -" I silence him by swiftly planting a kiss on his lips. I move to pull away to look at him but he places his hand behind my head and draws me towards him before kissing me with feeling. His tongue gently grazes mine sending waves of desire through my body. I run my hand though his hair before moving my mouth from his to trail kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. We both know what is going to happen next so, momentarily, I stop kissing him and rest my forehead against his. His fingers trace circles on my shoulder and he smiles warmly at me.

"Eddie."

"Rachel."

"Thank you."

"S'ok."

"One thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"Well. After we've dragged ourselves away from what is possibly the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in..."

"It is pretty nice."

"And after we've spent all day avoiding each other so nobody can tell we've spent tonight together..."

"And after you've Moderated me?"

"Yes. Ooh, you're good at this!"

"I am, aren't I? So after all of that..."

"After all of that..."

He interrupts me once again. "Can we tell everyone?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"That's good."

"It is."

"I want people to know. Tonight was even more special because Mark was here and – "

His eyes widen at this. "Mark? My cousin? Rachel, do not tell me you –"

I place a finger on his lips to silence him. "Tonight was even more special because there was someone who knows about us. I don't want this to be a secret any more Eddie. I don't want to pretend my heart doesn't sink every time you leave my office in the morning. And, thinking about it, it might sound better coming from us than Steph."

"Steph?"

"Well, the woman's been away for two weeks and she's realised something's going on."

"What has she said?"

"Oh, something along the line of 'Mr Lawson's outside. Shall I send him in or will it keep for tonight?'"

"Bloody typical."

"Soo, I think we should announce it before she does. That's if you still want to?"

"What do you think?" He leans over and presses me down onto the bed. Resting on top of me, his lips meet mine and I soon feel myself unable to resist his touch. As his kisses move from my lips onto my shoulders I whisper softly into his ear.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He looks up at me; his eyes sparkling in agreement. Laughing softly, I reach down and pull the cover over our heads. Tomorrow we will face questions. But this night still has a few hours left to it yet. And I intend to make the most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeee, thank you soo much for the lovely comments girlies!!**

**I meant to post the last update in two parts instead of on so sorry about that!**

**Hope you enjoy this part - tis a bit fluffy! xxx**

**When the Rains Came**

_I had no choice so why do I feel so guilty? Watching Kim's face as they took Grace away...I can't begin to imagine the pain she must be going through. I know how it feels to have your world crash around you but this is different. This is a child. When I got home from school this afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Kim and her daughter. Because that's what Grace is; biologically or not. It dawned on me that the raw hurt she will inevitably feeling could compare to nothing else. I tried to imagine my life without Eddie and Phillip and I couldn't do it. And yet that is what Kim is facing. And she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

_I'm disappointed with myself. I know that I should have handled the situation with more sensitivity but under the circumstances, if I had done that my professionalism would have been compromised and I probably would have ended up making the situation a hundred times worse for her. After she'd gone I knew I had to do something to help. I know Kim; I admire and respect her both as a collegue and a friend and she wouldn't have taken Grace; to have risked everything without a good reason. She loves that child unconditionally and she is being punished for it. It doesn't seem right and that is why I have got her a Lawyer._

_Everything that has happened today...it's made me think about things. About what I want and more importantly what I need. Children have always been something which happened to everyone else. But do you know what? I think I want it to happen to me. I'm envious of what Kim has with Grace. Oh God, I cannot believe how awful that sounds but in a way it is true. The bond between them will always be there even if they are lifetimes apart._

_If today has taught me anything it is that life's too short. It's too short to live by your regrets; trying desperately to amend them. What is the saying? Je ne pas regrettes. I have no regrets. Seems like a good rule to live your life by._

------------------------------

As they leave the pub, she feels his hand slip into her own. She always finds this strangely comforting; the way his fingers lace between her own and his thumb gently circles her own.

"What you thinking about?"

Rachel looks up at him and half smiles. "Nothing really."

"Rach?"

"I'm thinking about Kim. And Grace."

"That's why you've been so quiet this evening."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's a hell of a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't beat yourself up over it though. You've got onto that Lawyer; you're helping all you can."

"I know that but..."

"But you still think you could've done more?" He stops and forces her to turn and face him. With his free hand, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and studies her for a moment before bringing his forehead to rest on her own. She can feel his warm breath on her face and her heart soars. "You can spend your life trying to help people Rach, but sometimes they can't be helped. As much as I know you wish you could; you can't save everyone."

"I know that. Doesn't make it any easier though."

His hand moves from her hair downwards to cup her cheek which he gently caresses. "See, that's exactly what I love about you."

"What?"

"You don't give in."

She stares at him questioningly. "I'm not sure I – "

"You're selfless. You're so concerned about everyone else's happiness which is amazing. But there is a slight problem with that sometimes."

"Like what?"

"You forget to concentrate on what makes you happy. Putting people first...you're a much better person than I am Rach but just for once, put yourself first, ok?"

"But-"

"No buts. Starting from this moment, we are going to spend the evening not talking about work and do whatever makes you happy, ok?"

"Well..."

"Ok?"

Her mouth relaxes into a smile as his lips move slowly towards hers. "Ok then."

"Good."

"Good."

"So what's first on the agenda?"

"A walk?"

"Sounds good. There's just something I need to do first." He brushes his lips tantalisingly over hers.

She moves her head away slightly and bites her lip. "Really? I wonder what that could be? I wonder if you mean this." She reaches up on her tiptoes; placing a firm kiss on his lips. He responds and she feels his hand slipping under the hem of her shirt; his fingers gently circling the small of her back. Waves of longing rush through her and she pulls him closer to her; kissing him with force. Eventually, he pulls away breathing heavily and she smiles warmly at him. "Y'know what?"

"What?"

"I think that did the trick."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't think about anything for ooh...a minute!"

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Mr Lawson..." She moves closer so that she can whisper in his ear. "Is that I think I know what I want to do for the rest of the evening..." She breathes in his familiar scent as he chuckles.

"Well seeing as my aim for the evening is to make sure you're happy, maybe we should skip the walk?"


End file.
